Destination: Vie!
by Traffy. D
Summary: Elle était seule. Perdue. Elle voulait des gens. A qui se confier. Et qui l'aimeraient. Plus que cet autre qui s'est enfuie tel un lâche. Et elle les aurait. Ces vies. Par centaines. Qui l'aimeraient et panseraient son cœur, orphelin d'amour. Elle aurait tout ce qu'elle rêvait. Car il pouvait le lui offrir. Foi de Barbe Blanche. Même si l'ombre d'un noiraud manipulateur subsiste.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il me lance un regard étonné. Je suis si frêle qu'il n'a eu besoin que d'une torgnole pour me faire voler. Il devait certainement me donner deux ou trois kilos de plus. Grave erreur. Je pèse grand maximum, du haut mes quinze ans, trente-cinq kilos.  
>Et encore c'est une estimation à la hausse et j'ai pris du poids ces derniers temps. Je suis vraiment maigre.<br>C'est à cause de mes habits : ils me donnes un physique légèrement plus épais mais pas assez pour que l'on me prenne au sérieux. L'objectif de cette épaisseur supplémentaire : je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne éternellement pour un gamin de six ans.  
>Pas glorieuse du tout cette histoire.<br>« Squelette. »  
>M'en fiche !<br>Le choc manque de me briser les os. Un craquement sinistre se fait entendre. J'aurai dû m'en douter : sa puissance est bien plus grande que celle du travestit. Comment ai-je fais pour me retrouver dans un pareille galère ?  
>« Parce que miss, c'est qui a demandé cette confrontation qui, d'ailleurs, ressemble de plus en plus à une demande de mise à mort, répond l'autre. Je te trouve complètement suicidaire. T'es même pas capable de vaincre l'autre travestit et t'essayes de te mesurer à… à... à lui ?! Te rends-tu comptes qu'il n'a même pas encire eut besoin de se transformer en Phénix et ne t'a donné qu'un SEUL coup de pied que t'es la tête contre le sol, rouge de sang. Il est invincible, quand vas-tu t'intégrer cette notion – simple – dans ton crâne ? C'est pas compliqué pourtant. Tu ne réfléchis donc pas avant d'agir ?<br>Donc tu te tais et tu prouves une fois de plus que tu es complètement masochiste. »  
>Phhh… Optimise à la ramasse.<br>Je crache du sang et le pont se colore de carmin. Il ma tuer à ce rythme là. Je me relève péniblement. Il attend que je puisse à nouveau tenir correctement sur mes jambes (galant ? Je ne lui connaissais pas cette qualité) pour me porter un nouveau coup de poing cette si à l'épaule. Celle qui est fragile… Oh le sadique. Je me mange le mur en pleine tête et des éclats de lattes pénètrent ma peau laiteuse, meurtrissant mes chairs. Il n'a même pas utilisé son pouvoir et je suis – déjà – en sang. Je peine à respirer et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les réprime en un reniflement ni discret, ni élégant. Retombant lourdement sur le sol, je me mis à quatre pattes pour reprendre un peu de cette source précieuse qu'est l'oxygène.  
>Inspiration… Expiration…<br>Nom de Gol D. Roger, rien que faire ça, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue avec un chalumeau dans mon ventre !  
>Des pas résonnent et il se penche vers moi. J'entrevois son visage à travers mes mèches noires. Au contraire de moi, il arbore une chevelure excentrique lui apportant une drôle de ressemblance avec un ananas. Si on rajoute que ceux-ci sont blonds comme un… ananas justement, l'effet rendu est troublant tout de même.<br>Il me sourit narquoisement. Saleté d'hypocrite.  
>« Je continue ou tu en as eu assez ? »<br>« Hum », je grogne pour toute réplique, mon cerveau n'étant à présent capable de produire que des monosyllabes*15.  
>« Je te savais maso, Raph's mais pas à ce point », me répond-il sans se départir de son flegme presque naturel.<br>Il me décoche un nouveau coup de pied. Cette fois, je réussis à le parer et avec mes deux machettes en acier et le repousse. Il semble agréablement surpris. Le combat reprend. Je cours vers lui en me penchant au maximum, lui dissimulant ainsi mes points vitaux, feinte, roulade sur e côté pour se retrouver à sa gauche et… coups de battes ! Il esquive avec facilité et me crochète le pied. Je m'écrase le nez contre le sol. Il m'attrape le bras, me retourne et me balance à l'autre bout du pont. Arghhh ! Gros plan sur le sol, et… Impact !  
>Estomac, je t'assure que si tu pouvais rester à ta place – ce qui serait un exploit en soi – c'est-à-dire entre mes boyaux et mon intestin, ce serait merveilleux. S'il-te-plait…<br>Il ricane. Et les autres pirates l'acclament. Bande de traîtres. Il lève les bras et ces derniers se transforment en une paire d'ailes gigantesques ont les plumes cyans et or scintillent de mille feux. Il les rabaisse ensuite pour recommencer juste après. Crâneur en plus de ça. Je me perds quelques instants dans la beauté céleste qu'incarne cet étrange pouvoir aussi mythique que chimérique. Parfois, je me demande ce que ça fait d'être tout là-haut et de surplomberk le monde comme un ange. C'est magnifique. Les nuances des deux couleurs se mêlent dans un patchwork déroutant et hypnotisant…

…  
>Hum, donc :<br>Heureusement que les autres ne savent pas toute la poésie que m'inspire ces deux extensions saphir et dorée sinon on ne me lâchera pas les baskets pendant une durée non négligeable.  
>Finalement, après avoir fait le tour du pont que tout le monde s'est bien fichu de la pauvre carcasse avachie sur le sol que je suis, il arrive et me tend la main. Si je l'attrape, mon action sonnera la fin du combat par abandon et je me ferai charrier pendant au moins une bonne semaine par notre cherrr deuxième comandant. Si je la laisse pendre, il continuera à me torturer physiquement (sans que tuer tout de même) jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse et que les autres me ramènent à l'infirmerie ce qui me vaudra certainement un bon mois de moqueries incessantes mais cette fois il y aura les autres boulets qui s'y mettront.<p>

…  
>Ce geste signifie tellement pour moi…<br>Une déferlante de souvenir m'envahit. Un torrent obscur où se mêlent mes anciennes larmes et mes mensonges toujours présents. Toutes ces choses immortelles qui seront éternellement gravé comme sur la roche dans mon esprit. Milles souffrances et milles mots.

…  
>Dit comme ça, c'est parfaitement orgueilleux de ma part et intensément égoïste. Comme si le monde gravite autour de moi. Mon intérêt personnel est si ridiculement élévé que ça en devient pathétique.<p>

…  
>J'attrape la main.<p>

*Corrigé par Milmo Sampiternail: merci infininiment!*


	2. Deux inconnus

**Chapitre 1 Deux inconnus ( ****_où comment la curiosité prend le pas sur l'intelligence ) _**

Je fixais sans conviction la boisson claire de ma chope. A cause de la profondeur de celle-ci et de l'obscurité présentes dans la taverne, je ne distinguais de mon reflet qu'une masse sombre et informe.

Des volutes de de fumée ( provenant très certainement d'un drogué quelconque ) s'enroulaient autour de doigts fins, presque maigres. C'est marrant mais je préférais ça à l'uniformité droite et carré de la Marine. Élégante façon d'exprimer mon dégoût pour cette infâme institution.

_Il_ aurait dit :

« Cesse donc de rêver, petit. On ne peut pas faire de comparaison entre une pauvre chope dans une pauvre taverne et la Marine»

La grande classe.

Moi je n'aurais rien répondue. Je ne tient pas forcément à la vie mais je ne suis tout de même pas suicidaire. Malgré ça, j'aurais adoré répondre avec toute l'ironie dont je suis capable:

« Ben au moins, la pauvre chope dans la toute aussi pauvre taverne n'essaye pas de nous mettre à ses pieds pour le simple prétexte qu'elle estime que sa crasse vaux mieux que la nôtre et que ne nous n'avons pas l'idéal idiot que tout le monde se plie a leur décision.»

Je soupirai. D'un mouvement sec de la main, les délicats rubans de tabacs flottant autours de mes fins doigts, disparurent brusquement. J'attrapais l'anse de ma chope et la portais à mes lèvres. J'aurais certainement mieux fait de ne pas boire ce truc ( je risquais l'intoxication ) mais j'avais très très trèèèès soif. Et même si mon instinct me disait d'éliminer immédiatement la substance étrangère qui descendait avec une lenteur presque calculer le long de ma gorge, ma gorge grogna qu'elle au contraire, n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de ça et que si je ne buvais pas rapidement, elle se ferait une syncope…

...

Soumise par un organe aussi inutile relève d'un niveau très élevé en matière de pathétisme. Je connaissais la réputation des taverniers dans cette zone (pour être exact, j'avais écouté avec toute la non discrétion dont je suis capable la conversation de deux pirates qui se plaignaient de douleur au ventre ) et en plus de l'hygiène assez discutable de l'endroit, les boissons étaient renommées pour leurs taux d'alcool excessivement élevés qu'elles semblaient contenir. Moi qui ne buvait pas de cette drogue addictive, avait donc commandé du soft mais maladresse oblige un peu de scotch avait du tomber à l'intérieur.

...

Un goût sucré relativement sucré m'envahis les papilles, explosant avec force mes neurones. Oui, le jus de pomme avait cet effet bizarre sur moi. Je grimaçais. Yerk !

Le barman qui jusqu'à là nettoyait le comptoir que j'avais décidait de squatter, aperçut mon expression de dégoût car délaissant le bois qui de toutes façon n'avait nullement besoin de se faire cirer autant, déclara :

« Alors l'gamin on ne supporte pas l'alcool ? »

Ce qu'il me dit me frappa. Je rougie et mes joues devinrent anormalement pourpres. J'aurais du m'en douté. Je rétorquais troublée malgré moi :

«C'est juste que je n'en bois souvent », retenant tout de même le " ivrogne " qui me brûlais les lèvres.

Mon interlocuteur pris la mine déconfite de celui qui aurait voir son affirmation justifiée puis partit dans un éclat de rire servir ses convives. Puis comme si il avait entendu l'injure silencieuse, il m'envoya un clin d'œil. Sincèrement, c'est pathétique. Et même franchement arrogant. J'ai envie de vomir, c'est répugnant. Pourquoi c'est toujours les même cons qui m'abordent ? Ils ne peuvent pas m'ignorer ? Ainsi chacun n'auraient pas à supporter l'autre ? Et la planète toute entière serait remplis d'asociaux à mon image…

Ce même homme travaillait toujours quand le Soleil laissa place à sa magnifique sœur la Lune habillé dans sa cape soie noire et suivit de prés comme de loin par son armada de valets, les étoiles. Et moi insensible à la beauté des astres stellaires, telle la paumé de la life que je suis, j'enchaînais les verres à une vitesse folle pour garder les yeux ouverts malgré le fait clairement évident que je ne pourrais certainement pas payer l'addition. Pas grave. Il suffirait que j'invoque le nom de l_'emplumé rose_ ainsi que mon lien avec _lui._ La note aurait disparue comme par enchantement. Exactement ce que je voudrais éviter à tout prix. Je ne veux pas être comme _lui_ parce que _lui _quand il veut quelque chose il l'a. Peu _lui _importe si son propriétaire d'origine ne veut pas. Avoir du sang sur les mains ne l'a jamais déranger outre mesure.

Je sais pas comment il est parvenue à devenir le roi de cette île, ni pourquoi les gens se laisse faire parce que son fruit du démon à beau être puissant il ne peut pas les contrôlé tous. C'est impossible.

Enfin je crois. Je pense. J'imagine …

Troisième soupir de la soirée. Oui , je les compte et alors.

Soudain, je sentit une différence de pression dans l'air. L'ambiance jusqu'à là bonne enfant, se chargea violemment d'électricité. Elle me prit d'un seul coup ( l'électricité évidemment ! )et un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale pour se loger dans mes omoplates. Qui était responsable de cette horrible sensation qui prenait le pas sur mes autres sens sans m'avoir demandais – gentiment – mon avis ?

Tatata, roulement de tambour et …

Je me retournai lentement. Mon regard se posa sur les gars qui viennent de franchir le palier de la-pas-du-tout imposante porte qui constitue l'entrée de ce que j'appelle plus communément ( taverne, c'est pas appropriée ) " le trous de l'ivrogne ". Un jeune homme avec la bouille pleine de taches de rousseurs et des cheveux noir coiffés d'un chapeau de cow-boy ornait de perles et d'étranges smileys, passait tranquillement sous l'enchevêtrement de poutrelles que formait le mur suivit de près par un blond à l'air complètement déprimé. Je savais pas que c'était possible de l'être autant. Non, attendez, à y regardez de plus près, il nous fait pas la dépression du siècle mais il a plutôt la tête du " je-m'en-foutiste-de-ta-life ".

Stop ! Retour en arrière et arrêt sur image. Un brun avec des taches de rousseurs ? Et qui arbore un sourire de deux kilomètres de long ( mais si vous savez, celui qui scinde le visage en deux ) ? Et qui vient de s'enflammer sous le coups de l'énervement suite à une phrase du blond ? Blond qui s'embrase à son tour pour gérer la crise du jeune homme ?

…

..

Cherche Raph's ! Il t'en a parlé mais c'était pas là,non ! Ni là ! RAAAHHH !

Bon comme dit l'autre tacheté du bonnet:

«Si tu te souviens pas de quelque chose , ça veut dire, espèce de débile, que c'est pas important. Faut vraiment que tu t'achète un cerveau. Y a que les abrutie finis qui ne savent pas ça. »

C'est qu'il est vachement poli le tacheté du bonnet alors que pour une fois ça avait été méga super important. Mais certainement pas autant que Vergo quand il vient de se lever ( entre nous, on l'appelle le_ démon bambou _). Cet espèce de sous-fifre démoniaque a pour magnifique travail de nous punir quand on fait des bêtises. Pas des petites punitions comme chez les gens normaux, non. Enfin je sais pas, moi je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir reçut une brimade normale, celle ou l'on a généralement une gentille gifle. Non, lui c'est plutôt se faire battre a mort, ne pas manger pendant cinq jours, se faire suspendre par les pieds dans la salle de torture jusqu'à vous hurler de douleur afin que avouez tout vos pêchers et tant d'autres activité fantastiquement joyeuse ou le bien être et la convivialité règne en maître absolue, primant sur le reste. D'ailleurs si cet abrutis savait le doux surnom dont je l'avais affublé, alors emplumé rose ou pas je serais morte. Couic !

…

On retrouvera certainement les restes de mes membres dans une centaine d'année environ flottant à la surface de Grand Line et encore c'est approximatif.

…

Bon OK, c'est glauque.

Mais ce type est capable de tout. Une fois je l'ai vue tranquillement démembrer une personne pour après, s'enfilait un bon gros steak saignant tout en déblatérant sur la manière la plus simple de décapiter quelqu'un sans se faire remarquer, évidemment. Je l'ai vue, c'est vrai. Pour revenir au tacheté du bonnet, lui c'est pire que moi, les punitions. Par rapport à ce qu'il doit endurer, ce que j'ai, c'est soft ou ligt au choix. Il ne m'a jamais raconter mais il doit sacrément prendre. A chaque fois que ça arrive, Vergo vient le chercher et il se dirige d'un air complètement blasé vers le bureau de l'emplumé rose et en ressort les vêtements lacéré, des marques partout, du sang qui s'écoule par tout les pores de sa peau. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui demander d'où venait ces plaies et même si j'ai toujours eu une hypothétique idée de la chose jamais au grand jamais, je ne la prononcerais à voix haute devant lui. Une fois, une seule et unique fois, il a évoqué le sujet des prostitués. Ils étaient tous ( Monet, Baby Five et Vergo ) un peu près parvenue à un stade où ils déclaraient que les prostitués faisaient ce métier parce que elles n'avaient pas le choix et voulaient gagner de l'argent mais qu'elles devaient quand même appréciées un minimum leurs travail ( donc en gros j'étais intimement persuadée que c'était que des femmes ) quand Traff's qui devait écouté la conversation de la même manière que moi, c'est à dire caché ( Moi ? Où ? Derrière la porte, bien sur ) était intervenue :

« Les prostitués 1) n'ont pas le choix 2) n'apprécie pas leur travail 3) le plaisir procuré n'est que fictif. Je souhaiterait donc sincèrement que le sujet soit évoquer. Merci à l'avance de votre compréhension «

( J'appelle ça du foutage de gueule à peine dissimulé sous un masque de politesse .) Ce jour là, j'avais compris que les prostitués n'était pas que des femmes et que certaines personnes ne voulait pas. Je m'étais abstenue de rouvrir le débat depuis. Il n'avait pas franchement la tête de celui qui veut en parler.

En tout cas, lui aurait su qui ils sont. Il passe tout son temps libre étudier. Il s'intéresse d'ailleurs tout particulièrement au nombreux avis de recherche qui circulent de part et d'autre le monde. Il écrivait de notes et restait des heures entières, cloîtré et reclus du monde dans la sphère hypothétique qu'il tentait vainement de se ce genre de moment, il devenait soudain plus sympathique. Il m'installait sur ses genoux ( il a trois ans de plus que moi et je ressemble à un nain de jardin comparer à lui ) et je lui demander, intrigué, pourquoi il avait des cernes grosses comme des croissant de lune en mode négatif.

Il ressemblait vachement à un panda comme ça. Il me répondait toujours. Et avec ce même " toujours " récurant, il déclarait que tout aller bien et qu'il était né ainsi.

Mais oui fait moi croire que tu es atteint de la maladie du panda...

Quand j'avais six ans ( et que je l'appelais " grand frère Traff's " ) , ça passait encore mais je n'ai plus six ans. J'ai beau le lui répéter., il se contente de me sourire ironiquement et n'en tient pas compte

La communication. Ce qui manque entre nous deux. Oh, non pas que Traff's ne m'écoute pas mais il se contente d'entendre ce qu'il _veut_ entendre.

Il ressemblait presque au grand frère qu'il était sensé être. Ce qui était complètement faux, nous n'avons aucuns lien de parenté. C'est juste qu'à force de lever le nez en l'air pour le voir correctement, je m'étais dit que le nom de Traff's serait mieux avec un " grand frère " devant. Et puis il se comportait avec moi comme si il l'était. Même si en fait son nom et prénom complet c'est Trafalgar Law. C'est bizarre comme nom. Alors étant enfant croyant que son prénom c'était Trafalgar alors je l'ai un peu raccourcit : Traff's. Ça fait presque trop mignon. Presque.

S'il le savait, il en profiterait pour se fichait de moi. Du fait que je trouvais son surnom _mignon_ pas du fait de ce dernier…

Nous n'avons que trois ans de différence pourtant et il devrait me montrer le même respect que je lui porte.

Mais non, il prenait un malin plaisir à faire comme si j'avais six ans d'age mental.

« PAR LE SAINT CALCECON DE GOLD. , TU NE COMPREND RIEN A RIEN ! J'AI 14 ANS ! PAS 6 ! «

C'est ce que j'avais envie de lui hurler à la figure à chaque fois que cette expression narquoise naissait sur son visage. A chaque fois , pourtant, je ne disait rien . Pas une insulte, pas de plaintes, rien en fait. Juste un regard un peu morne , des phrases sans humours et des questions légèrement rhétoriques. Se restreindre au maximum et parler au minimum. Ne pas laissait ma pensée occultée mes mots. Ne pas hurler à la Terre entière que je n'en pouvait plus. Ne pas tabasser tout sur mon passage ( fort peu probable vue la tout a fait remarquable faiblesse dont je faisais preuve ). Je m'écrasais pour les laissaient régner. Eux. Doflamingo, Baby Five, Gladius, Monet, Vergo, tout les autres et même Traff's. J'étais aussi que les misérables que les pauvres gladiateurs de l'arène de Dressora. Aussi faible qu'eux. Plus minable encore.

J'ai beau éprouvé une fierté sans borne d'entamer ma quatorzième année de vie, j'ai la taille d'un enfant de onze ans ( petits problèmes de croissances ). Mes cheveux noirs, broussailleux rebiquaient dans tout les sens formant des piques légèrement ondulées si bien que je ressemblait constamment à un épouvantail. Et même en les brossant tout les matins avec le plus grand soin qu'il soit et de me les couper, ça ne sert à rien du tout. Ils repoussent si vite que la simple idée d'avoir les cheveux vraiment courts ( comme l'emplumé rose, en fait ) dans un laps de temps de plus de trois jours est tout simplement bannie.

Soudain, un souvenir me percuta le cerveau, décidant de – pour une fois – m'approvisionner en information. Que voulait mon esprit légèrement tortueux souhaitait me dire ? Et que j'aurais oublier.

Une conversation. Avec l'emplumé qui plus est. Il parlait avec un sérieux à faire peur ( quoi, si vous croyez que c'est pas flippant l'emplumé qui réfléchit alors vous fourrer le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ).

« Il y a un équipage dont deux membres m'intéressent sérieusement. Qui plus est il possèdent tout deux des pouvoirs sur le feu. »

- En quoi, Doflamingo-sama, avais-je répondue, les yeux vides de toutes expressions, espérant ainsi ne pas montrer mon intérêt profond pour la concentration.

- L'un est un Logia ( j'avais absolument pas aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un Logia, mais esquissa tout de même ) et l'autre un Zoan Mythique ( ça par contre, je savais ). Tout deux me serait d'une aide précieuse pour mes projets futurs. J'ai donc mis une option sur eux afin de pouvoir les avoir sous la main.

Bien plus tard, j'étais allé à la bibliothèque pour chercher ce que ce mot presque étrange. Un Logia et un Zoan, Mythique qui plus est. Au cas où précisons pour les incultes qui comme moi n'étaient pas au courant, un Logia est une personne qui a mangé un fruit du démon qui lui permet de faire corps avec un élément naturel ou pas ) et un Zoan Mythique est une personne qui a mangé un fruit du démon lui permettant de se transformer un animal mythologique ( d'où la notion du " mythique " ). Des personnes puissantes quoi. Ça promettait du très lourd cette histoire.

" Mes projets ". Je butait sur la combinaison de mots. Alors comme " taches de rousseurs " et " déprimé-boy " faisaient partit " des projets " de l'emplumé. Les pauvres. Ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre. En l'occurrence à tout, et plus particulièrement au pire.

Mais tout de même, qui sont-ils vraiment pour qu'il leur accorde un intérêt quelconque ?

Prise d'un soudain élan de sociabilité ( de curiosité, évidemment ), je quittai ma chaise en attrapant mon sac ( ce serait bête de l'oublier ) et me dirigea obligeamment vers la table où ces deux parfait mystère s'étaient avachis. " Taches de rousseurs " d'ailleurs ( je précise ), devait être un brin narcoleptique car il venait de tomber ( littéralement ) la tête la première dans son assiette. Et " déprimé-boy " qui à l'air de s'en foutre mais c'est pas permit !

Je m'interrompis à mi-chemin. Il valait mieux attendre qu'il se réveille ( discutait avec un endormit ne valorisant pas l'image que j'avais de moi même ). Soudain, l'autre releva la tête, mouvement brusque accompagné d'une série de cris stridents. Ils ont dut croire qu'il était mort ( aurais-je oublier de préciser qu'ils ont eu la même réaction quand il s'est endormis )., Je repris donc ma marche et m'arrêta devant la table. Le blond releva ses yeux d'onyx pour les poser sur moi. Je lança, tout en tripotant mon bandana, excessivement gêné de la situation :

« Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ? »

Un peu surpris, il allait répondre à mon innocente question ( de manière certainement négative ) mais " taches de rousseurs le pris de court, et répliqua :

« Aller, rejoins-nous_ petit_»

Stooop ! Il vient de m'appeler " petit ". Un autre effet secondaire de mes cheveux épouvantail : je ressemble à un ado imberbe.


	3. Masculin et spectre de sourire

**Chapitre 2 Masculin et spectre de sourire ( ****_ou comment se faire insulté par sa conscience à cause d'une idée suicidaire _****)**

_**dédié à Aurélie qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa journée que de m'embêter **_

Les formes que je suis sensé avoir, celle-ci sont parfaitement inexistantes. Zéro fesse et zéro sein. Nada. Les néants intersidéraux de toutes les dimensions ( qu'elles soient parallèles ou non ).

En plus, à cause de mes mèches et de ma cicatrice au niveau de l'œil droit ( ceadeau d'un salopard ), mon visage n'est pas féminin. Rien à faire de toute façon. Mon apparence me préoccupe de moins en moins à force que j'avance dans les échelons de la vie. Exactement le contraire de l'emplumé qui lui veut ( exige ) de plus en plus que je porte des robes à décolleté et des affreuses jupes avec des rubans roses et blancs partout. Franchement immonde. Plutôt mourir que de portait ces horreurs ambulantes. Je n'ai jamais ressentit le besoin de draguer, compter fleurette ou faire comme les grands. Non rien de toutes ces conneries stéréotypées sur le profil de la femme parfaite ( qui n'ai d'ailleurs jamais venue au monde pour confirmer leur dires ). J'ai toujours voulu ressembler à un garçon pour qu'on m'accorde plus de respect. En tant que fille, j'avais compris rapidement que pour que l'on vous parle de manière différente selon la nature de votre genre. Les gens ont toujours des problèmes pour me parler parce qu'au départ ils me parlent comme si j'étais une débile mais comme je tiens le discours d'un mec féministe ils me réprimandent en me disant que je m'avance trop et que je reste pas assez à ma place. Mais encore fallait-il que je parle. Les occasions pour m'exprimer n'arrivaient que rarement et en général, c'était avec Trafalgar qui lui s'en fichait comme de ses première cadavres que je sois une fille tant que mon discours ne l'importunait pas. Dans tel cas, je me faisais marteler le crane à coups de d'encyclopédies médicinales ( oui parce que cet abrutis veut devenir chirurgien… il m'a dit que c'était pour pouvoir découper des gens, qu'ils soient vivants ou non en toute légalité… oui, c'est glauque ).

Moi je m'habille comme un jeune homme. Ou en l'occurrence comme un jeune pirate :

Un large gilet à capuche bleu ciel avec de manches courtes, sur un mon tee-shirt noir à manches longues, un short ample avec des chaînettes argentées et surtout une espèce bandana blanc avec des taches noires ( et rondes, j'adore les taches noires et rondes ) que Traff's m'a offert à l'occasion de mes six ans pour me consoler d'être au service de l'autre psycho-taré. A ça, rajouter des bottes hautes à lacets blancs, mon écharpe avec les même motif que le bandana dans laquelle j'enfonce mon museau quand je suis fatigué ou stressée et mon bracelet/chaîne et … Tada ! Vous avez la tenue vestimentaire ( on parle de vestimentaire car au niveau des armes j'ai une grande machette croisée dans mon dos… ) de Raphaëlle, fille adoptive de Don Quichotte Doflamingo -plutôt soumise à temps partielle- quand elle sort en ville sans autorisation de celui-ci.

…

Oui, je ne suis pas censé être ici. Une sorte de mini-fugue. Depuis que Traff's était partit j'étais devenue intenable. Même si j'avais toujours le même comportement ( distant, froid, sans joie ), mes envies de prendre l'air se faisaient de plus en plus pressentes. Je multipliais les escapades que ce soit à la bibliothèque ou au bord de la mer en passant par l'arène ( je voulais estimais la force de mes probables adversaires et non pas profiter le spectacle des gens s'étripant joyeusement ). Pendant, c'est moment là je ne pensais à rien que la liberté. Cette notion d'être libre qui me tiraillait les neurones. M'échappait, dire adieu à Doflamingo, Vergo, Baby Five, Monet et les autres, partir, laisser cette ville de mensonges, de sang et de jeu derrière moi. Et dire bonjour à l'océan. A la mer. A la vie.

Ce dire que ça _pourrait _marcher. Ce dire que cette vision paradisiaque de mon existence hypothétique pourrait –peu-être- prendre forme.

Alors c'est pour ça que j'étais ici, dans ce bar miteux au possible en train de vouloir me taper la discussion à deux parfaits inconnus. Du point de vu des adultes : idiot au possible. Ça avait été tout un univers de réflexion derrière cette action puérile : rester invisible le temps qu'il se dise que l'on me chercherait sûrement plus avec une prime sur le bec, grâce à cette prime je serais donc reconnue et donc les gens auront peur de moi.

Peur = respect. Respect = possibilité d'avoir un équipage et de l'argent. Possibilité d'avoir un équipage et de l'argent = équipage + argent. Équipage + argent = bateau. Bateau = tchao Dressora !

…

…

Oui, j'ai un esprit tortueux.

N'ayant pas plus que ça envie de partager mes pensées insidieuses, je m'assis donc et nous engageâmes la conversation :

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais tu sur cette île ? Fais tu partis d'un équipage pirate ? Demanda le jeune brun, qui soudainement semblait-être passer en mode " mitraillette ", mode que je ne supportais que moyennement

- Je m'appelle Raphaël et … oui j'habite sur cette île, répondis-je hésitant assez bizarrement sur la dernière affirmation ( je préfère le mot _captivité_, cela me paraît bien plus significatif de ma situation ). Et vous, vous êtes pirates ?

- Nous avons eu une panne sèche de rhum, m'expliqua il alors que Ace prenait la tête de celui qui était en manque. On a voulu se réapprovisionner mais la seule île dans le coin c'est celle-ci. On ne voudrait pas embêter Monsieur Don Quichotte Doflamingo mais les ventres sur pattes qui me servent de de camarades de routes et d'équipage qui plus est ne m'ont pas vraiment laisser le choix. _Père _nous a laissait que trois jours pour remplir les réserves sinon on allait avoir des problèmes avec la Marine.

Bon, déjà j'avais _enfin _le nom de " taches de rousseurs ". En revanche, " déprime-boy " ne m'avait toujours pas fait l'immense honneur de décliner son identité.

…

* baffe mental *

Oh là, Raph's ! On se calme ! Si tu commence à parler comme un Marine t'es franchement mal barrer, ma grande !

_**« Parfaitement d'accord »**_

Ceci était ma conscience. Conscience qui n'est jamais là eu quand il faut, qui intervient au plus mauvais moment et qui passe tout son temps libre ( temps qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour autre chose , comme … je sais pas, moi … vagabonder dans mon esprit, par exemple ) et Gold. , seul sait qu'elle en a beaucoup à me donner des leçons de morales à la con.

Franchement inutile, cette histoire. Quatrième soupir de la soirée.

Le blond me regarda surpris. Je sourie en signe d'excuse, un peu gênée. Une teinte rosée envahit mes joues. Je n'aimait pas rougir. Je ressemblais à une petite vierge outragé. Je détournai quelques secondes et me mis à entortiller mes mèches noires autours de mes doigts maigrelets. Enfin le regard, c'est rapidement dit car à moins qu'il est des yeux qui passent les barrières de la physique il est impossible qu'il est aperçut mes pupilles bleues océans sous ma masse noire charbon.

Au bon d'un moment ( trèèèèèèèèèès long ), vers ce que j'estimerais être 11 heures et que j'écoutais le blond ( qui avait fini par me dire son prénom : Marco )se plaindre des déboires gastronomiques d'Ace tandis que ce derniers le houspillait de répliques cinglantes. Ils étaient tellement ridicules mais si attendrissants à la fois. Un peu comme des frères.

…

Impossible. Ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Aucune chance qu'ils aient le même patrimoine génétique. Où alors l'un deux était passé chez le toubib et s'était laissé gentiment tripoter.

…

Très peu probable.

Sur mon visage se dessinait l'ombre d'un sourire ( fait trèèèèès rare : je n'ai pas souris depuis que Doflamingo m'a " recueillit " ). Ils étaient vraiment adorables et je prenais un immense plaisir à les écouter même si à part mes premières phrases de politesse, je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du repas . C'est vrai quoi, on parlait, discutait, riait à grand renfort de rhum. Prudente, tout de même, je m'étais abstenue d'y toucher( quand on ne supporte pas l'alcool, on n'en boit pas telle est la devise que Traff's m'a fait intégré, à grand coups de livres sur la tête ). Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas marrée autant ! Je les aimais bien ces deux là. Il allait falloir qu'on reste en communication. Une trace de joie dans l'univers sombre qui constitue ma vie ne ferait de mal à personne. Mais si je commençais à leurs parler ça allait barder au château. Je voulais avoir des gens avec qui discuter sans avoir à peser chacun de mes mots mais pas au prix de mes rares libertés si durement acquises. A moins que mon plan ne fonctionnait et que je puisse …

...

* se colle une baffe monumentale *

_**« Réfléchit crétine ! Ça se saurait si tes plans foireux marchaient ! T'as plus de chance de gagner 100 millions de Berrys grâce à un incroyable accès de **_**générosité****_ de l'emplumé ( pour reprendre ton expression ) que de réussirent à faire cette connerie ! »_**

Abruti de conscience. Pourrait pas avoir une opinion positive des fois. Non. Il faut toujours que Madame la ramène, dise bêtises sur bêtises. Espèce d'empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

« Alors Ace avait attrapé le monstre marin mais comme il ne s'était pas attaché avant, il est tombé à l'eau. Et évidemment il a coulé comme une pierre ! Quel idiot, cet de flamme ! Heureusement que Izou était là sinon, il serait rester au fond et aurait servit de d'apéritif aux monstres marins, cet l'aurais vu, grelottant comme une pauvre vierge en détresse, complètement trempé. Mais le pire quand même, c'est que le monstre marin avait réussit a s'échapper et qu'Ace tenait encore la canne à pêche avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Même pas vrai ! Et puis toi, de toute façon, la dernière fois...

Ne laissant rien paraître sur mon visage encore enfantin, je m'amusais comme une enfant. Je devais avoir vraiment l'air d'une allumée à écouter les histoires de ces phénomènes de foires. De toute façon, il n'y avait RIEN de plus important à ce moment là que nos rires éperdues, que leurs visages rougies d'alcool et de joies, que ce plaisir intense qui tambouriner dans mon ventre. C'est peut-être ça que les gens ressentent quand ils font l'amour. Un déferlante de bonheur qui vous emporte hors du temps, loin de vos doutes et de vos problèmes. Ceux-ci deviennent soudainement si insignifiants que vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous avez été idiot(e)s de vous en inquiétez. Oui peu être …

Alors que Marco me lançait des regards significatifs sur ce qu'il pensait d'Ace et sa manière de manger ( légèrement ) comme un monstre marin tandis que ce dernier se goinfrait joyeusement de tout qui ressemblaient potentiellement à de la nourriture.

Un bon moment quoi…

Surpassant les autres sons, un bruit vint s'ajouter à la donne :

« _ Plepleplepleple _«


	4. Frères remplacants

**Chapitre 3 Frères remplaçants ( ****_ou comment expliqué à son subconscient on va faire une GROSSE bêtise_**** )**

Je me figea crispée à mort.

Oh non ! Pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! Pas maintenant que j'étais au bord du Paradis et que je goûtais à l'extase de vivre un peu plus que l'Enfer. Que je n'étais pas enfermer dans ma chambre pour échapper aux abrutis qui me servent de tuteurs légaux. Et oui malheureusement l'emplumé ( je ne sais pas par quel miracle ) est celui qui à ma responsabilité. Ce qui " _expliquerai " _pourquoi cet enfoiré voulait que je m'asseye sur ces genoux pendant les grands dîners et que parfois ( quand il s'ennuyait ) il s'occupait de mes cheveux en leurs faisant des couettes et des nattes pour après m'habillait comme une poupée de porcelaine ( avec des rubans et des jupons. Pas que les rubans ne me dérangeaient pas outre mesure mais les jupons … ).

En tout cas, si je réponds, c'est ce qui m'attendais à ce moment là : une humiliation en règle. J'ai beau être masochiste, tout de même …

Je ne voulais pas. Plonger dans l'Enfer quotidien de ma vie la tête la première n'a jamais était dans mes objectifs vitaux.

Avais-je ne serait-ce qu'un espoir que ceux sois quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, aucun. Qui avait numéros à part lui ? Personne. Même moi je l'ignorais. Il ne souhaitait pas franchement que je parle à d'autre personne que lui. Sa Majesté Sérénissime n'aimait pas que l'on touche à ses jouets. Comme si des personnes normalement constituées s'intéresseraient à ma pauvre carcasse. Les seuls êtres me portant un tant soit peu d'intérêt en dehors de celui presque fictifs de Doflamingo, étaient … mes loups.

…

Pas des petits des petits chihuahuas, non d'énormes canidés dont les maxillaires proéminentes débordais de la mâchoire et qui avait la capacité, en un seul coups de celle-ci de te détruire le corps.

...

Te répandre la cervelle, éparpiller les membres, arracher les entrailles.

…

Super forts je vous dis.

Ça avait à mon dernier anniversaire, parce que j'avais eu l'immense privilège de gagner une année ( vous sentez mon incroyable enthousiasme qui dégouline de mes mots ) de plus à mon quotas d'existence. Monet et Babby Five s'étaient cotisées pour que je puisse m'acheter un trucs sachant toutes deux pertinemment que si elles le faisaient elles-mêmes, il y avait une chance sur deux milliards de le revoir un jour en état de marche ( je n'étais, pendant cette période, attachée qu'aux choses que je me payais moi-même ). Donc mes deux nounous de services m'avaient offert la somme coquette de soixante milles Berrys. Action complètement inutile vu que l'emplumé s'était empressé de m'en retirer la moitié. Merci les filles. La générosité c'est cool mais quand on a pas un psychopathe sur le dos. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il m'avait sorti le magnifique prétexte tout con :

« Tu sais ma jolie Raphaëlle, il faudrait pas que tu te blesses ou quoi que soit d'autre en achetant des choses pas adaptées. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une si petite enfant achète des choses trop grandes pour elle … «

**TRADUCTION** :

« Je voudrais pas que tu t'achètes un bateau et que tu te barres. »

Pathétique… En plus, il a dit " si petite "

Donc je déambulais comme une âme en peine dans les commerces de Dressora à la recherche d'une babiole utile. J'avais été habiller comme une poupée. ( made in Doflamingo ). Parce que pour aller en ville je représenter en quelque sorte l'emplumé, donc il fallait que je soit vêtu en convenance. Une robe rose m'arrivant aux genoux et qui laisse mon dos nu afin qu'on puisse y voir le Jollys Roger de Doflamingo. Un autre de ces morceaux de tissu inutiles retenait mes mèches rebelles. Des ballerines blanches ornaient de petits noeux papillons roses sur des collants bariolés à rayures blanches et noires. En un mot : immonde.

Je ne sais absolument pas s'il s'est ma répugnance total pour ce genre d'habit mais à chaque fois que je peux sortir je me retrouve fringuer comme un genre nouveau de princesse

Sachant pertinemment que j'étais surveillée ( et de très près ), je ne restais pas très longtemps sur un stand histoire de ne pas me retrouvée avec le souffle putride de quelqu'un sur la nuque.

Je savais d'avance que les épées, couteaux, trucs tranchants, trucs explosifs ou toutes autres sorte d'armes seraient immédiatement confisqués.

J'avais suffisamment de livres pour approvisionner la ville pendant quatre ans parce j'avais axées libre à toutes les formes d'écriture : dictinnaire, romans, encyclopédies, receuils …. et à tout les styles : romantique, triller, classque, science-fiction … et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Et bouquiné alors qu'en ce moment Vergo me mettait la pression n'était pas envisageable.

Pourquoi ? Je sais pas, moi. Ce type est bizarre

J'avais regardé les jolies vitrines bariolés à quoi tout cet argent ( c'est carrément le montant de la prime d'un brigand des montagnes ! ) pourrait bien me servir. Après avoir marché pendant des heures, finalement j'allais rentrer complètement blasée quand sous le perron d'une boutique d'armes explosives ( ou des valeureux spécimens d'abrutis se pressaient pour voir ABSOLUMENT quelqu'un pour mourir pour la science en se prenant une explosion thermique dans la tronche ) j'avais aperçu une boite en carton.

…

…

Bon, hum ... avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme « j'avais trouvé une boite en carton, YOUPI ! Ouah la trouvaille de ouf !«

…

…

Ça sert à rien.

…

Reprenons.

Donc, je m'étais approchée avec méfiance parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire une boite ne se déplace pas ni ne gémit pitoyable, qu'elle soit en carton ou pas. Je m'étais penchée au dessus et découvert, tout frémissant, la truffe humide et la langue pendante, trois petits louveteaux. Pelotonnés les uns contre les autres pour se tenir un peu chauds, ils étaient sales, le poil crasseux, les yeux dégoulinants de mucus, maigres avec la peau sur les os, autant vous dire qu'ils m'inspiraient beaucoup de pitié. Chaque pelage étaient d'une couleur différente . Le premier devait être tout blanc comme neige dont les iris d'onyx semblaient vous transpercer de part et d'autre, le second, roux avec une tache noire au niveau de l' œil droit et le dernier noir d'ébène avec des yeux vert émeraude. Sans toutes cette saleté sur eux, ils auraient été magnifiques. Des amis de l'emplumé auraient certainement mit le prix cher pour avoir de telles bêtes chez eux ( une fois grands évidement ). L'espèce $& % qui les avait laissé ainsi, n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de leurs laissé une couverture. Dans ma tête une injure silencieuse étais partie, maudissant cet enfoiré sur sept générations. En me voyant arrivé, mon visage pâle parsemé de taches de rousseurs, mes yeux bleu cyans et mes cheveux brun sombre ( qui pour une fois étaient attachés ), ils avaient levé le museau vers moi. Et avaient aboyé de plus belle. Attendris par cette vision aussi guimauve que dégueulasse, emporté par cette élan irrémédiable de compassion troublante qui d'habitude se trouve être inexistante chez moi, j'avais attrapée les trois boules de poils pour les serrés contre ma poitrine ( j'étais plate aussi planche à pain que maintenant si ce n'est plus ).

C'est peu être à ce moment là que j'ai craqué : quand ils ont fourrés leurs museaux mouillés contre mon tee-shirt le détrempant ou alors quand le plus petit ( le tout noir ) avait émit un gémissement des plus adorable. Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, c'est à ce moment là que j'avais pris ma décision.

J'avais fouillé dans mes poches et en avais ressortis mes Berrys, les avaient déposé au fond de la caisse ( les Berrys, pas les louveteaux ) et étais partie sous le regard réprobateur de mes abrutis d'espion qui devaient déjà raconter la magnifique scène guimauve à laquelle ils avaient pu assistés à l'emplumé qui ne manquerait certainement pas de punir quand je serait à la maison. Ce n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seul. Les passants aussi semblaient voir d'un mauvais œil qu'une fille de bonne famille comme moi qui plus est avec le Jolly Roger de Doflamingo tatouer dans le dos puisse avoir trois louveteaux tachés de crasses dans les bras. Je m'en fichais, mais alors complètement de leurs avis. Je les avais snobé effrontément et étais rentrée au château la tête haute. Tête qui avait fait un gros plans sur mes godasses de princesses pourri-gâté quand Vergo ( je ne mis attendais pas mais alors pas du tout ), un bambou à la main était apparue dans mon champs de vision.

Ça avait bardé. J'ai eu des bleus et des marques ensanglantées pendant trois semaines consécutives. Et j'ai encore la cicatrice à l'œil ( blanche et me donne un petit coté stylé… Oui j'adore tout ce qui peut enlever tout de la féminité de mon visage ) à cause d'un de ces légendaires excès de colère. J'avais geins trop fort à son goût. Dommage pour toi, saleté de tortionnaire mais contrairement de nouveau à mon grand frère, j'ai un niveau de tolérance à la douleur, disons … très très très PEU élevé. Je me mets à gueulé comme un cochon qu'on égorge au bout de trois coups de ce foutu bambou.

Et j'avais faillis y perdre la vue. Depuis je me la ferme surtout quand je me fais à moitié tué par le psychopathe.

Mais au final j'avais pu les gardé – à ma grande joie- . Je les ai nettoyé, câliné, dorloté et choyer comme si j'avais été leurs mère. Et à ce moment là, j'ai compris ce qu'avait ressentit l'emplumé quand il m'avait adopté. Enfin pas exactement parce que lui, c'était plus pour offrir un nouveau divertissement ( pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris : un nouveau spécimen à décortiquer minutieusement sur sa table d'opération) à Trafalgar qui à l'époque avait la grande particularité pour un enfant de disséqué des grenouilles et des rats afin dans prélevé leurs organes, mais j'avais saisit le topo.

…

Donc pendant les premiers temps je me faisais coursée dans tout le palais de Doflamingo avec ce gamin psychopathe armé de scalpels aux trousses. Puis après mettre fait attraper par cet espèce de taré en puissance, il me découpait grâce à son fruit du démon pour observé mes organes.

…

Malgré le fait qu'après j'avais l'immense " chance " d'être remis en place à cause du l'emplummé qui

Ce n'est que plus tard, où il commença à me tripoter les cheveux en m'installant sur ses genoux que, à mon tour, je l'appela " grand frère Traff's " .

Et à ce moment, j….

Oui, c'est réduisant.

En grandissant, ils ( mes adorables louveteaaauuux, mes petits chéris) sont devenus énormes avec des magnifiques yeux qu'ils utilisent sans retenue pour me faire craquaient ( : leur donner de la nourriture en plus ).

Comment je les ai appelais ? Logia, Paramécia et Zoan.

…

…

C'est un peu glauque dit comme ça.

…

Hum, donc :

D'une certaine manière ils me font pensés à Traff's : méga protecteurs, un peu chiants et attendrissants. Mes sortes de frères remplaçants du remplaçant vu que celui-ci qui occupait déjà ce poste c'était barré sans même un au revoir. Pas un adieu ou larmoyante déclaration sur une plage ou en haut d'une falaise où la pauvre héroïne en larmes se fait embrasser par le garçon dans émouvante révélation puis après une promesse où tristesse et compréhension se mêlent avec un fond de soleil couchant et un mouchoir agité, le jeune homme s'en va avec le sentiment que c'est peu être la dernière fois qu'il verra sa dulcinée (ou dans le cas présent sa sœur de cœur) .

…

…

Non, il est partit sans rien dire sans même pas me proposer de venir. Même pas un mot, rien. Il s'en ai fiché complètement de moi. A la limite, il aurait pu m'en parler et je lui aurais promis que je le retrouverais. Mais non. Rien. Pas même un mot. Cash.

La subtilité, c'est pour les tapettes.

Oh Traff's, si tu avais été présent, alors oui j'aurais eu la force de ne pas répondre, de snober cette sonnerie qui commencer à alarmer sérieusement Ace et Marco, de l'éteindre discrètement puis de lancer une excuse gêner et de continuer à les écouter, le nez en l'air, mes yeux bleus brillant de milles éclat, me plongeant dans cet univers merveilleux que semblait représenter la piraterie.

Je sais ce que tu aurais dis :

« Décroche pas et barre toi, le plus rapidement et le plus loin d'ici. Tu sais, dans un endroit où cet enfoiré de première ne te trouvera JAMAIS !»

Et tu aurais eu bien, grand frère. Oui, car de toute façon tu avais TOUJOURS raison. Et à cause de ton ego démesuré, à chaque fois que je faisais des réflexions visant à te valorisé, tu répliquais que je n'avais de chanter ses louanges partout car il se savait déjà Très intelligent ( notez la majuscule ). Sale vantard du dimanche ! Mais tu sais, je suis faible. Alors pardonne moi sincèrement, grand frère de ne pas avoir eu ton courage ou ta force, je t'en supplie. Pardonne moi de ne pas être partit comme toi les mains dans les poches un sac de livre sur le dos, ton nadoshi à la ceinture et une bourse pleine à craquer de Berrys à la main. (A présent, je ne t'en veux plus mais à la l'époque j'étais encore rongé par la jalousie, le mépris, l'envie et la tristesse. )

Pardonne moi, plus simplement de tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire comme toi. Pardon, grand-frère.

Je décrocha. Un murmure. Une sorte de chuchotement sourd. Un ordre sec claqua dans l'air telle la corde d'un arc. Presque un secret :

« Rentre, immédiatement. »


	5. Et si j'étais parfaitement suicidaire

**Chapitre 4 Révélation (****_ ou une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule. Si, si c'est prouvé !)_**

La communication grésilla puis coupa. Ces mots avaient sonné comme sentence. Un couperet qui me pourfendrait de part et d'autre. Une épée Damoclès qui aurait tenue au dessus de ma tête durant mes trois jours de fugue sa lame mortelle qui enfin me délivrerais de mes souffrances terrestres et psychologiques ( souffrances que je m'inventais toute seule ) pour m'apporter une délivrance salvatrice …

….

Bon d'accord, j'exagère mais c'est ça le topo.

Les autres n'avaient pas dût entendre ce qu'il m'avait dis ( grand bien leurs fasse ).

Trafalgar aurait eu raison. Oui, j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter mon subconscient et de me barrer. Si j'avais laissé cette limace dégueulasse à sa place dans mon sac, son emprise presque malsaine n'aurais pas eu de prise sur moi. Que je suis débile parfois.

_**« Idiote ! Tu n'es qu'une parfaite idiote ! Répondre alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'il te suffit d'un geste de sa part pour que tu sois à sa pieds entrain de faire reluire le parquet ! Je te trouve ridiculement faible. T'étais pas partie de cet Enfer pour ne plus avoir à subir son influence néfaste ?»**_

Et alors, je te signale que j'étais très influençable à l'époque. Mais faible, tu exagère.

_**« Pas qu'à l'époque d'ailleurs …Et ce n'était pas un compliment pour ta gouverne»**_

Oh, la ferme.

Je me leva, les membres raidis par la peur et l'inquiétude. J'attrapai mon sac par la même occasion et ma machette que j'avais pris soins de poser à mes pieds au préalable. Le contact glacé m'électrise et je manque de prendre les pieds dans la chaise. Me rattrapant aux dossier de celle-ci, je bascula à nouveau et cette fois-ci ma tête passa à quelques millimètres du rebord de la table. Les deux pirates ricanèrent en me voyant exécutait un: comment manquer de se cassait la figure en moins de 10 secondes. Il faut que je me barre et à toute vitesse si je veux éviter les ennuis, disons … mortels. Mauvaise idée, car en plus de surprendre mes interlocuteurs plus que nécessaire, Ace bascula en arrière et -malheureusement ( pour lui )- se fracassa la tête contre le sol. Il se releva en grognant des inepties sur ce qui me semblait être la mort rapide et certaine sur ma personne. Malgré le rire nerveux qui manqua de franchir mes lèvres, mon angoisse ne descendit pas mais au contraire grimpa en flèche jusqu'à exploser son niveau autoriser. Avec difficulté, j'articulai, mon anxiété bouillonnant dans le fond de mon estomac :

« Il faut que j'y aille. Excusez-moi d'avoir abuser de votre gentillesse. Au revoir. »

Leurs cerveaux devaient être trop embrumés par l'alcool pour saisir un traître mot de j'avais pu dire et donc ne pas intégraient que je me barrais car ils n'eurent presque aucune réaction ( m'enfin de la part de Marco, c'est presque normal ). Ce n'est que quand j'étais sur le point de passer le pas de la toujours-pas-imposante-porte, que justement Marco m'interpella :

« Eh ! Raphaël, quand on se reverra, tu nous parlera de toi, hein ?! Parce que nous laissait parler pendant des plombes, c'est bien joli mais j'espère surtout qu'on se reverra pour qu'on puisse discuter, échanger … et pas avoir la douloureuse impression de se faire extorquer des informations ! Sur ceux, à la prochaine petit. »

Gloups !Rectification majeur à faire. Besoin urgent de réviser mon jugement vis à vis de Marco: par le saint caleçon de Gold. , ce mec était INTELLIGENT contrairement à ce que laissé présager son apparence d'endormi. Il a bien vu que je les ai laissé déblatérer leur life tranquillement tandis que emmagasiner des informations qui pourraient _potentiellement _m'aider à … à … des infos… enfin vous voyez quoi ! C'est que si je veux devenir pirate, il vaudrait mieux pour moi de me renseigner un peu sur mes potentiels ennemis. Ce serait dommage de mourir avant d'avoir des formes convenables ( oui , je fais une fixette sur mon corps. Mais pas dans le positif, hein… dans le négatif, le dur, le profond… Vive les complexes ! Oui je suis une psychopathe et je mérite de me faire internait d'urgence. ). Chose qui ne risquent jamais d'arriver si Doflamingo me récupérerait avant.

…

…

Je déglutis légèrement et enfonça mon nez tacheté de rousseurs dans mon écharpe chaude, chose que l'endormit remarqua sûrement, et me retourna pour lui répondre mais c'est à ce moment là qu'un flash violent envahit mon crâne. Une sorte de déferlante pas franchement agréable pour le cerveau déjà soumis à rude épreuve vu le niveau des réflexions poussées que je fais depuis le débuts de la soirée ( chose à laquelle je ne suis pas du tout habitué, soyons franche ). Cette illumination particulièrement désagréable semblant avoir pour but ultime de me faire disjoncter les neurones, je sus ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et c'est avec cette même clarté que je me souvins qui sont ces deux zoives. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine en partant de ma nuque pour se loger dans mes omoplates. Comme si on venait de me donner un coups de fouet dans la nuque. Douloureux et électrisant. Dans quelle merde je m'étais encore fourrée. Des types avec une telle force… c'est presque du suicide volontaire. En un geste de l'index, ils pourraient m'envoyer dire bonjour aux étoiles. Bon, restée calme… Positive… Calme-t...

MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, PUTAIN ?! POURQUOI, JE ME RETROUVE DANS TELLE SITUATION, NOM DE GOLD. ?!Je hais ma vie …, c'était ce que j'aurais hurler comme une psychopathe si j'avais été stupide.

_« __**Mais Raph's, tu es stupide… »**__, réplique avec un sadisme bien présent ma conscience._

Merci, cher morceau de mon esprit malade, de me complimenter de la sorte. Une conscience, c'est sensé être compréhensive et indulgente … PAS DE M'ENFONCER A LONGUEUR DE TEMPS ET DE JOURNEEEEE !

De toute façon je sais qu'elle a raison ( ne t'extasie pas, c'est pas un compliment ): je m'étais foutus dans un sacré bourbier.

…

…

Pourquoi me demanderez les plus curieux d'entre vous ( dis l'enfant avec un couteau de boucher couvert de sang sécher dans les mains, un sourire psychopathe aux lèvres et d'une voix sinistre… Oui j'adore me comparer à des gens complètement jetés )?

…

PARCE QUE J'AI PASSE TOUTE CETTE PUTAIN DE SOIREE A ECOUTER LA VIE PRESQUE PRIVEE AVEC LES DEUX PREMIERS COMANDANTS DE L'HOMME LE PLUS FORT DU MONDE, A SAVOIR BARBE BLANCHE, NOM DE GOLD. !


	6. Jolie baleine souriante

**Chapitre 5 Jolie baleine souriante **

Je réponds avec un sourire un peu crispé à la façon de Doflamingo (ce malade m'a plus influencé que je ne le pensais) : celui qui scinde le visage en deux, plein de dents et légèrement psychopathe.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Marco me salua d'une main ( même si en général, on ne salue pas de deux ), l'autre n'étant pas vraiment en état de le faire correctement étant donner que Ace continuait sa nuit dessus suite à une crise de narcolepsie, et retourna picoler tranquillement son rhum.

Ça à l'air exquis ( l'alcool parce que la sieste... ) mais comme je ne supportai pas ne serait-ce qu'une goulée de cette délicieuse liqueur et que finirais droguée au possible, entrain divagué et de hurler sur tout le monde que je veux qu'ils soient à mes pieds ainsi qu'ils creusent leurs propre tombe…, j'évitais donc tout contact compromettant avec la boisson si attirante

…

…

Cette fois, je sortis définitivement et l'air frais nocturne m'envahit. Je remontai doucement mon écharpe pour me préservais de quelconque rhume ou maladie. La laine étant très douce et légère caressa mon visage avec la même douceur charnelle que les les doigts de Trafalgar se glissant des mes cheveux. Cette délicate sensation si particulière me rappela les plaisirs naguères eu et pour lesquels j'étais prête à tout pour en recevoir. Grand frère…

Le bar avait l'avantage de pouvoir se trouver juste en face de la mer, ce qui représenter plus de popularité au près des pirates faignants qui n'avaient pas envie d'aller jusque dans les tréfonds de Dressora pour se payer un verre de scotch qui de toute façon n'aurait pas meilleurs goût et coûterait certainement plus cher.

La mer refléter le bleu de la nuit se colorée d'un noir d'encre tout simplement magnifique où des minuscules points argentais scintillé à qui mieux-mieux. La Lune allait croissante dans le ciel et ce dernier était illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles brillants d'un éclat merveilleux. La vision des astres m'avaient toujours apaisée, moi, si instable psychologiquement ( oui je le reconnais, il n'y a aucune honte à l'être… ).

Ce monde si plein de brutes ne pouvait t-il pas, juste une fois, s'arrêter ? Placarder un :

« Excusez-moi je suis actuellement occuper, en réunion, de la musculation, à emmerder des gens, faire chier la Mari… enfin BREF ne pas déranger sous peine de mort rapide et douloureuse ( j'enterre les cadavres des gens qui m'ennuie dans mon jardin et plante les têtes sur des piques pointus juste à côtés des fleurs de lys^^) »

Juste le temps de pouvoir se mettre en pause ?Oui, juste le temps de souffler un coup ? Non ?

Si ce monde ne pouvait pas le faire, alors moi petite fille perdue dans l'immensité de ce monde, enfant qui n'aurait pas du voir le jour, une des nombreuse erreurs de la nature que l'on retrouve de si et là aux coins des rues sombres, je le fis, me perdis dans la contemplation de cette univers magnifique que représenter la nuit qui se mêlais au milliers de mètres cubes aqueux du Nouveau Monde … Après tout cela ne lui coûterait rien...

…

…

Oui mon discours est mièvre au possible. Par contre, en dehors de la lueur astrale qui m'attirai, je savais que j'avais environ … 30 secondes, avant que les agents de l'emplumé débarquent me ramènent par la peau des fesses à leur patron.

Donc deux solutions s'offraient à moi : soit attendre gentiment que les £ #%§& sous-fifres se ramènent et me faire à moitié défoncé la gueule par ces larbins tout en priant silencieusement qu'il soit plus clément ce qui ne sera sans aucun dote pas le cas, soit perdre le peu de dignité que j'ai afin de m'enfuir à toutes jambes . Et assumer les conséquences si le cas où ces enfoirés me rattraperaient se présentaient.

…

…

Perdre sa dignité et s'enfuir à toutes jambes, c'est peu-être dégradant mais là franchement pour la liberté qui me tend les bras, je crois que je vais éviter de faire la fine bouche. Je m'élança, mon cœur en fête à nouveau de ce opportunité plus qu'alléchante. Mais malgré ma décision -que je trouvais pour le coups trèèèèèès intelligente-, je n'avais pas fais …disons, que je n'ai pas fais trois pas qu'un espèce de blond attardé me fonça dessus, la tête la première ( ceci n'était pas une métaphore ), visant mon ventre, Sous le beau spectacle lunaire, nous nous fîmes face. Je sors mon machettes de son fourreau même si je sais qu'elle me servira plus défense que d'attaque. Il m'envoya un coups de pied que je para avec le plat de celle-ci ( qu'est-ce que je disais: plus défense qu'attaque, parole d'une fillette de 14 ans ). Une nouvelle fois, ces talons aiguilles foncèrent sur moi. J'esquivai à la dernière seconde et ce malade hurla :

« Reviens nous immédiatement, Raph's ! Le Jeune Maître te l'ordonne. Si tu ne viens pas, il risque de tuer ou pire !

- Rêve Dellinger, je réplique en contrant un nouveau coups de talon. Je vais me faire massacrer ce que je n'ai pas franchement envie. C'est du suicide volontaire que de me rendre et tu le sais parfaitement !

- Raphaëlle, s'il te plaît, reviens, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Qui plus est, je risque de tuer et le Jeune Maître ne serait pas content de moi. Aller, Raph's s'il te plaît !», cris t-il avec sa mine de chien battu.

Ce mec est un vrai casse-pieds en puissance. Je sais pas ce qu'il avait avec moi, mais cet espèce de travestit bizarre, toujours zappé avec des talons aiguilles et une sorte de culotte pour mec, à me tournait autours à longueur de temps et de journée, ce que d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas ( ce que l'emplumé n'apprécie que moyennement ) et me demander au -presque- quotidien si je vais bien ou si c'est pas trop dur, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose ( ce qui est assez rarement le cas ), si Vergo ne m'a pas fait trop mal, … tout le bazar qui va avec, alors que pour moi ce n'était qu'un emmerdeur de première ordre. D'ailleurs il venait ce dire quoi là. "(…) Je risque de te tuer (...) ".

…

…

Ça me fout un coups de déprime en pleine gueule. Je sais que je suis faible. Que je suis un légume. Que je ne mérite pas de vivre. Que je suis rien qu'une erre…

_**« Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Et puis de toute façon ce n'aurait pas été une grande perte,»,**__dis une voix qui n'a toujours pas décidait à apprendre la politesse la plus élémentaire._

Hum.

Il continuait à me mitrailler de coups de talons , (que je commençais trouver excessivement pointus) que j'esquivais de justesse. Il essaya de me frapper à la hanche je feinta sur le coté et courus vers la plage. Longeant la mer à toute vitesse, toujours poursuivie par ce malade et qui venait de se faire rejoindre par ces copains détraqués que j'identifiais sous les personnes de Gladius et Jora, je sentais la panique m'envahir. Jora, carrément ! Il veut vraiment que je revienne ce type ! Ils faisaient des gens un peu louches qui me faisait sincèrement peur et qui se retrouvés par un malheureux hasard, dans la Donquichote's Family. Surtout Jora ! C'est la plus bizarre.

…

…

J'entendais cette dernière essayait me balancer les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon visant mes bottes me manquant à chaque fois de peu.

e qui d'ailleurs la ralentissaient grandement pour me rattraper ( déjà que sa masse l'empêche de faire certaine chose). Gladius, lui essayait de courir à la même allure que moi pour me toucher afin de me faire exploser ! Quand à Dellinger, il se contentait si je puis dire de m'informer de la sentence dont j'allais écoper si je me ramener le plus rapidement possible en me gueulant dans les oreilles, en faisant des bonds parfaitement gigantesques par rapport à sa taille pour me rejoindre.

Des boules caisses par pitié, un trucs, quelque chose ! Entendre ce mec évaluait à voix haute mes probabilité de mourir sous la main de son _jeune maîtrrreee (d'amour)_ était un trucs horrible.

J'en avais marre. Les mots " mourir par pitié. (...)" furent les seules choses qui me viennent à l'esprit en revoyant dans me tête cette scène parfaitement étrange.

Le sang pulsait dans mes veines et mon cœur cognait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine à une vitesse affolante. Je me pris les jambes dans une bute de sable et m'écroulai la tête la première. Des milliers de petits grains me griffèrent la peau me brûlant presque. Mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues rougis par l'effort. Dépêche-toi, aller Raphaëlle, s'il te plaît. Dans un dernier effort, je me releva péniblement. Vas-y Raph's court, si tu veux vivre ! Juste un peu plus !

Le port ! C'était ma dernière chance ! Je fis une dernière accélération, un saut aussi grand que me permettent mes petites gambettes et atterris sans aucune classe sur le pont le cul par terre et les quatre ferres en l'air. Position que tout le monde, évidemment, sait pleine de grâce et de beauté…

M'enfin étant donné que j'étais entrain de me faire coursée par trois psychopathes en force, je _pense _que la classe n'a rien à faire ici, en fait.

Je recommença ma course éperdue vers la liberté. Au bout des pontons, s'alignaient, en petits soldats tout de bois et de voiles faits, des bateaux allant du plus petit ( style le truc peinant à faire le tour d'un lac ), jusqu'aux énormes paquebots réservaient à l'utilisation de la Marine ( plutôt celui qui est capable de traversé Grand ligne et le Nouveau Monde réunit en un claquement de doigts ). Mais, le plus impressionnant c'était le dernier, en fin de file : majestueux, d'une taille parfaitement monumentale, il en restait non moins légèrement comique à cause de la tête de baleine blanche qui souriait, magnifique figure de proue, au monde. Elle me laissa une drôle d'impression. Comme si, là sur ce port sale de cette horrible ville où le sang et la mort régner, cette baleine au grand sourire n'avait pas sa place. Comme si par ce fait elle défiait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de suffisamment important pour que le châtiment réservait à ce genre d'enfreinte à cet étrange règlement tacite qui sévirait en ces lieux, équivaudrait à une peine trop lourde à porter. Mais que cette baleine s'en ficherait complètement et défiant ces lois injustes, rebelle et souriante, elle se serait placée là comme une future déclaration de guerre.

Le problème, c'est que perdue que j'étais dans mes pensées, j'avais ralentis, pour marcher, le nez en l'air. Et je ne vis pas le talon de Dellinger fonçait sur moi, heurtant avec violence mon crâne. Un voile noir assombrit mon champ de vision et mon corps partit vers l'avant. Juste avant que je m'écrase contre le sol, une paire de bras puissants m'enserra et retinrent ma chute désespérée ayant pour but de connaître le goût du bois sale qui constituait le ponton du port. Fort heureusement pour mon honneur, je ne m'évanouis pas et luttant contre l'étourdissement, je relevais la tête pour voir apparaître un bouquet de d'algues noires.

…

Que faisait ce machin dans mon champ de vision, je peux vous assurée que avec ce mal de nuque qui pointé, que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Comment et pourquoi cette composition végétale avait atterri comme magie devant moi ne fut pas ma première priorité quand les bras me pressèrent contre un torse dépourvue de chemise ou d'autre attirail vestimentaire en général utiles quand on sort dans la rue. En revanche,je rougis furieusement quand je sentis les muscles se tendre sous la peau légèrement tannée par le soleil et tachetée de rousseurs. Que… quoi ?!

Pas que le fait d'avoir le nez dans ce poitrail imberbe me dérangea ( pourquoi d'ailleurs, cela me dérangerait ?) mais que à travers cette matière tendue et souple à fois, je sentis un cœur battre ? Quoi de plus normal me direz vous ? Ne sommes nous pas tous sensé avoir cet organe pulsatif coincé quelque part sur la droite entre quelques poumons et vertèbres ? Oui certainement, dirait Traff's, et on aussi, généralement, un cerveau sous la voûte crânienne mais apparemment ce n'est pas ton cas Raph's…

Trafalgar prenait souvent des bains avec moi, petite, et je n'avais jamais ressentis la moindre gêne.

…

...

C'est mon grand frère après tout. Il lavais doucement mes cheveux noirs en partant de la nuque pour finir sur les contours du visage puis frottait doucement mon dos comme l'aurait certainement fait une mère. Il y avait plein de mousse partout et ça bullait à n'en plus finir. Entre bagarre de savonnettes et lancé de bouteilles odorante. La salle de bain finissait régulièrement en chantier.

Ce qui nous laissait plus qu'une option pour échapper au courroux de Jora : fuir pour sauver notre vie. Notre nounou de service n'étant d'une compréhension absolue…

…

C'est qu'entendre celui de quelqu'un d'autre et légèrement déroutant.

Par contre, quand je vis le visage moqueur de d'un brun se retenant d'éclater de rire, absolument plus rougis d'alcool qui pourtant à environ cinq minutes d'intervalles, entamé une énième bouteille de rhum, surmontait d'un chapeau de cowboy orange. Même l'odeur de enivrante s'était évaporée. Son sourire moqueur et ses yeux gris presque noirs, je me dis que là j'avais VRAIMENT des raisons de paniquer.

M'enserrant de manière à ce que je ne tombais pas, le deuxième commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, Portgas D. Ace, dit aux Poings Ardents, me regardais avec ces orbes envoûtantes dans le fonds de mes pupilles bleutées.

Par le saint caleçon de Gold D. Roger, je crois que vais mourir …


	7. Chapter 6

**Ce chapitre est court... oui vous avez le doit de m'assassinez... mais je ne pourrais malheureusement plus écrire**

**Chapitre 6 ( je n'ai pas trouver de nom )**

Il me maintint contre lui, sa chaleur corporelle augmentant à une vitesse ahurissante, comme si il avait été un réacteur d'un volcan dans le ventre. Des flammes oranges et rouges parcoururent la peau de mon vis-à-vis puis il détacha un de ses bras de moi et le leva lentement. Ses iris aux couleurs abyssales clignèrent lentement pour se refixer sur un point dans mon dos. Son autre main agrippa sèchement mon gilet, me serrant encore plus et surtout déformant encore plus le tissus.

_**«Raphaëlle, tu es vraiment ridicule. Je sais pas, défends toi ! Montre que tu n'es pas aussi faible que tout le pense.»**_

Je …

Il murmura doucement, au creux de mon oreille :

- T'inquiète pas, je te protège, petit.

Pe...tit ! Qu...quoi ?!

Non, mais il pensait que j'ai quel âge ?! Dix ans ?! C'est une grosse blague, par pitié ?! Dites moi que c'est une grosse blague ?! Il croit sincèrement que je suis si petite ?! J'en avais marre de ma vie, ce n'était pas juste… je ne voulais pas garder mon corps d'enfant toute ma vie tout de même. Je ne vais le garder , hein ?

Je crois. J'espère. J'imagine.

Non ?

A nouveau , il articula :

- Hiken…

Que… Le bruit d'une déflagration explosa à mes tympans rayant quelques neurones de la carte étrange qu'est ma voûte crânienne. Déloger ces petites choses si importantes de mon cerveau leur semble avoir été le but de cette action… a moins que ce soit pour me protéger de ma pseudo famille Un rire joyeux éclata dans les airs et le souffle chaud de la fournaise contre laquelle j'étais plaquée, me parcourut la nuque. Je retourna lentement ma tête, me détournant d'Ace, et vis Gladius. L'assassin de service de Doflamingo…

Okkkkk. L'emplumé est en colère. Non, furax. Furibond même. Ou pire encore… en tout cas suffisamment en rogne pour m'envoyer un assassin professionnel aux trousses.

Pour m'envoyer celui qui à massacrer sans un mot ses propres parents sous l'ordre de ce dingue, il doit être sacrément énervé.

Il se tenait droit,a main tendue vers nous. C'est à peine croyable. Il n'a même pas dut sentir l'explosion. Comme si il avait vu la Mort arrivait et qu'au moment fatidique où la faux aurait dut lui ôtait la vie il se serait écriait ( dommage, cet enfoiré ne parle presque jamais ) :

« Stop », en mode tout va bien.

…

En même temps, ce type, lancé à pleine puissance, à le potentiel de destruction d'un Buster Call… mais ce n'est que mon propre avis.

Il renvoya violemment sa propre explosion faisant exploser la bite d'amarrage juste à côté de nous. Il n'avait réussit qu'à – presque - détruire le ponton sous moi ce qui manqua à moitié mais sinon tout va bien…

_**« Montre que les chaînes de Doflamingo ne sont pas si enfoncées dans ta chaires que tu ne le penses. »**_

Les éclats d'acier volèrent vers nous mais au contact de la peau enflammée, ils fondirent et me protégeant de l'attaque de l'attaque mortelle . Des petites gouttes de métal brûlant tombèrent au sol éclaboussant mes fines jambes. Je retint des larmes de douleurs mais malgré toute mon désir de pas montrer la faiblesse et la honte qui me rongeaient le ventre comme des horribles et petits rongeurs dévorant un morceau de bois, me détruisant au plus profond de mon être. Un petit gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

Les flammes léchèrent à nouveau les planches du sol.

Leurs pouvoirs s'annulaient donc ce combat était franchement inutile. Nos cheveux volaient sous la puissance de leurs forces respectives.

Soudain,, surgissant des cieux et fendant l'air à une vitesse phénoménale, une forme ailé , auréolé de saphirs et dorées, posa le pied/ la patte/… en fin la chose… au sol. Elle s'ébroua, provoquant une gerbe d'étincelles, si lumineuses qu'elles en paraissaient phosphorescentes. Quelques plûmes se détachèrent de la forme angélique. Les ailes se rétractèrent rapidement dans une gerbe de flammes colorées faisant reprendre au corps de semi-volatile, une apparence plus humaine.

Une chemise violette ouverte sur un torse où affichant sa supériorité au monde, l'emblème de Barbe Blanche.

Le possesseur du fruit du phénix ( je me souviens plus du nom véritable de ce fruit ) passa la main dans ses courts ses courts cheveux et émit un bruit ressemblant à un cris d'oiseau exotique. L'instant fut si comique que je ne réussit pas à contenir un petit rire nerveux.

« C'est marrant, dis-je, on dirait un ange…»

Marco me jeta un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule où brille encore des étincelles et sourit doucement à son tour, puis se concentra sur Gladius. Il déclara :

« Ce combat est inutile, nos puissances ne sont que feux, flammes et explosions. Laissez nous gardez le petit et on vous tuera pas. Enfin, peu être. »

Ça recommence. J'en ai marre…

Gladius prit un air surpris si tout du moins une puisse voir ne serait-ce qu'un _air _sur ce masque immonde. C'est juste que j'ai tellement l'habitude de voir sa sale tronche que je sais quand cet enfoiré est surpris.

Quand à ce qu'à dit Marco, c'était inutile : désobéir à Doflamingo ( à part, pour certains privilégiés, à savoir : Baby Five, Trafalgar, Monet et peu être… moi ) équivaut à une peine de mort rapide et définitive.

« Même pas en rêve. Il est hors de question que je désobéisse à Doflamingo. J'obéis au Jeune Maître telle est ma voie. Il m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance. Et cette mission est de ramener l'gamin,. Et vue ce que l'sale gosse a fait je ne pense qu'il sera clément avec cette petite raclure. La probabilité pour qu'on retrouve ses os est de 0,15 %.

- C'est perdue d'avance. Si nos pouvoirs s'annulent, c'est nous qui de toute façon garderons le petit… Yoi

Le petit… Bouuuuuuh ! J'en ai assez.

Ace lança une gerbe de flammes colorées dans sa direction. Des étincelles étrangement vertes volèrent de part et d'autre du ponton comme des milliers de lucioles puis elles explosèrent en créant des nuages incendescants.

« Attendez, mais il vise Marco, furent les seuls mots qui me traversèrent l'esprit à cet instant précis. Mais c'est quoi son objectif là ! »

Ah non, c'était pour le prévenir. Il s'écria :

«Il faut qu'on rentre. Notre permission nocturne ne va pas s'éterniser. Aurais-tu oublier qu'on doit rentrer rapidement ? Notre limite est à une heure.

- Et il est une heure, j'imagine, yoi, devina t-il.

- Bravo, petit poulet.

- Ok, maintenant on embarque le gosse, on rentre au bateau, on prévient Père et on se barre.

Père ? C'est quoi encore ce bazar ?

« On y va, yoi. »

Ace passa son bras sur ma taille fine et la seconde d'après, je reposai comme un sac de patate. Je lâcha un cris de surprise indigné. Je le vis froncer les sourcils. Et ouai, tu croyais quoi, flammèche ? Et oui, je suis une ...:

« T'es vraiment léger, dis ! »

Ils vont me tuer à ce rythme. C'est pas possible...

J'ai affaire à des débiles. Ils doivent avoir un Q. I de poulpe. Être toutes la vie en mer entourer de poissons, de monstres marins, de pirates crasseux, d'alcool et de tarés doit créer une dégénérescence neuronale. Quels abrutis.

Il plia les genoux et, à cet instant je regretta de posséder un estomac.

Il s'envola littéralement du sol dans un salto parfait arrière pendant lequel je fis une chose excessivement ridicule :

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Il fit un atterrissage parfait, se réceptionnant sur ses pieds chaussé de bottes noires. Puis il me laissa tomber sur le plancher.

…

Cher et merveilleux estomac, je t'aimerais encore plus si tu acceptais de rester en placeee.

« Enfoiré », je-murmurai de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre.

Il me jeta pas un regard.

_**« Soit polie, gamine », chantonne une £§&% de conscience. **_

Je regardais avec une curiosité enfantine où j'étais. D'après la forme et la structure du bateau je parierais que je suis sur le magnifique bâtiment à tête de baleine dont la contemplation avait manquer de me coûter le vie. Donc ce navire appartient à Barbe Blanche…

C'est vaguement prétentieux. Surtout si l'on considérait que le nom de cette petite merveille qui devait tout droit sortir des hangars d'Enies Lobies, est _Moby Dick. _Il a dut trop abusé sur le saké le vieux…

C'était un magnifique trois mats, dont les voiles blanches avait la couleur de l'écume et surtout il était gigantesque ( et l'est toujours ), incroyablement bien fait…

Ace marmonna comme une incantation vaudouisme :

« Faudrait p'tre que l'on prévienne Père. »

Encore ça. _Père. _Ils ne sont pas frères, impossible.

Mais alors pourquoi ?

Ace reporta son attention vers moi et aperçut les billes larmoyantes qui détremper mes joues tachetées d'étoiles rousses. Il passa ses doigts sur mes yeux pour les essuyer…

…

…

Surprise, je dis rien, la vision de l'espèce de pyromane qui m'avait sauvé la vie quelques instants plus tôt caressant mes cils avec un petit sourire en coin me déroutant plus qu'autre chose.

Moi, qui au contraire de lui pouvait le voir au travers de mèches sombres, fit quelque chose d'assez con : je frissonna. Donc, par une logique infaillible que l'on peut penser digne de celui qui avait eu le malheur de la produire, j'appréciais.

Alors que c'était tout le contraire !

Par contre, quand son pouce glissa vers mes joues où frisottaient le bout de mes fines de mèches, j'eus une réaction très violente pour l'être généralement calme et faussement respectueux envers les personnes extérieurs de mon cercle fermé: j'explosai mon pied dans sa figure.

…

Oui, j'ai écrasait les bottes sur le visages tacheté de rousseur de Ace aux Poings Ardents.

…

Oui, j'ai un Q. I de poulpe et un désintérêt total pour ma propre existence.

J'ai horreur qu'une personne autre que Traff's me touche ma masse. Seul lui ( qui d'ailleurs qui y mettait un soin tout particulier à les faire frisotter pour deux secondes plus tard les assouplir et les passer derrière mes pâles oreilles ) et Doflamingo ont ce droit. Pour le premier, c'est mon grand frère et pour le deuxième… il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix… enfin vous voyez…

Ace rigola. Évidemment, il n'avait rien sentit. Que c'était agaçant. Sale pyromane prétentieux avec des goûts minables en matière de chapeau…

Je sentais bien que je commençais à le détestait. Il planta son attention sur mes yeux luisants :

« Le chaton aux mèches noirs a des griffes, finalement, s'écria t-il.

- J'y crois pas, hihi…yoi, ricane l'autre poulet.

- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des petits minets. Depuis quand on emmène les petits chatons sans défenses sur mes navires, puis-je le savoir, mes _fils_ », dis une voix caverneuse.

Je me retourna lentement, pour de mon petit 1m48 contempler la fabuleuse silhouette de géant, haute d'au moins si mètres, qui nous regarder un gargantuesque sourire au lèvres.

A l'aide, Gold D. Roger...

_**Avant goût:**__****__**mon prochain chapitre n'en sera pas vraiment un, car ce n'est pas le continuité de l'histoire (cela s'est donc passé avant ). **_

_**Autre point:**_

_****__**celui d'encore après ( oui je prévois la suite ) ne sera pas le point de vue la petite Raphaëlle ( je lui en est assez fait baver et voir de toute les couleurs ).**_


	8. Au milieu des larmes ensanglantées

**Chapitre intermédiaire **

Les fenêtres avaient toutes leurs vitres brisées, et la lune taquine, se cachait derrière les nuages obscurs porteurs de neige laissant le froid hivernale glissait sur la peau l'enfant. Les rideaux gris claquaient au vent tels les voiles salis d'un invisible navire. Encombrée de débris de verres cassés, de morceaux de bois finement découpés et de livres déchiquetés, la pièce était plonger dans une obscurité peu commune.

Recroquevillait sur elle même, une forme prostrée laissait échapper des sanglots étouffées. Elle se tenait là, à côté d'une sorte de longue épée et d'un bonnet blanc à taches noires, posé à même le sol, seuls rescapés de l'hécatombe qui les entouraient, son petit corps secoué de spasmes. Elle releva la tête et poussa un long cris de douleur et de colère mêlée. Un visage masculin avec des yeux gris orages plissés par la tristesse où subsistait un reste de folie, soulignés d'imposantes cernes sombres, une peau légèrement halée. Un garçon. Il murmurait des mots incompréhensibles.

Pourtant se détachaient de la masse fondue de ces paroles avec une clarté troublante:

« Je ne voulait pas ! Je ne voulait être aussi un monstre ! »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougis laissant des traînées brûlantes et salées.

Sur le pas de la porte, un autre enfant, quoi que plus jeune, se tenait là, immobile. Ces grands yeux bleus clairs écarquillés fixaient avec intensité le garçon aux mèches sombres. Une petite fille, cette fois. Mais elle aussi a les cheveux noirs.

Elle s'avança doucement, ces long cheveux attachaient en queue de cheval légèrement ridicule se balançaient en un rythme léger. Celui de ces pieds nus foulant le sol dangereux pour la peau tendre. Ces derniers s'écorchèrent sur les éclats brisées, rentrèrent dans dans l'épiderme de l'enfant, dessinant des cercles carmins. Arrivée au niveau du garçon, elle s'accroupit et tendit sa petite main vers la joue de celui-ci. Elle fut à deux doigts de le toucher quand d'un geste vif, il la repoussa.

« Va t-en , hurla t-il. Je ne veux pas te voir ! Je ne veux voir personne ! Je suis un monstre ! Je suis comme lui ! Je peux tous vous tuer ! »

La lueur de démence se ralluma faisant briller les yeux gris orage d'un feu étrange. L'enfant le fixa. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, à taton récupéra son bonnet qu'il plaça sur sa tête et l'épée étrange qu'il serra contre lui, et sanglota à nouveau.

L'autre se releva. Le fil de ses pensées décousues s'éclaircirent et son attention se fixa sur la fille :

_Elle part. _

_Je vais pouvoir pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient mes larmes, ni mes pleurs, ni rien. Aucuns d'eux ne méritent de voir ma peine en face. C'est de leur faute si je la ressent. Menteurs !_

_Je ne sais même qui c'est. _

_Ca recommence. La soif de sang. Celui des grenouilles, des rats, des gens. Est-ce mon imagination ou est-ce que je le veux réellement ?_

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans la famille._

_Ceux de toutes ces personnes qui ont déplus à l'autre. Ceux qui ont eu l'audace de pénétrer dans mon antre quand je fais mes crises. Quand IL Je le déteste. Je veux qu'il meure. Mais n'est-ce pas monstrueux de souhaitait la mort de quelqu'un ?_

_Ah, si. Il a dit qu'il m'enverrait un nouveau défouloir._

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, mut par une haine soudaine. L'enfant était toujours là, une résolution nouvelle brillant dans ses yeux. Il l'a détailla. Une petite fille aux grands yeux clairs, à la peau très blanche couverte aux niveau des joues de tâches de rousseurs, des cheveux noirs encadrant un visage enfantin. Elle portait une jupe, un justaucorps noir. Et vue comme ils étaient mi et portait se n'était pas gaîté de cœur que ce matin elle les avaient enfilé. Il marmonna :

« Dégage !

-Le jeune Maître, articula t-elle comme si elle peinait à croire qu'elle prononçait ces mots, m'a dit de venir vous voir afin que je vous… divertisse, hésita t-elle. Il a dit aussi que je devais vous appeler Monsieur Trafalgar… »

Le garçon répondit.

« Je t'interdis de me nommer ainsi, cracha t-il la colère déformant ses traits. Je te connais pas ! Je ne veux pas te tuer ! Je veux que personne ne voie mes larmes. »

Il n'avait que trop de fois entendue ses mots.

Il se leva. Une étrange aura bleue l'entoura pulsant dangereusement autour de l'enfant au yeux gris. Il leva son épée qui d'ailleurs ressemblait énormément à un sabre, son fourreau glissant sur la lame dégoulinante de sang.

La petite esquissa un mouvement de recul mais il dessina un arcs de cercle pourpre dans l'espace. Et des entailles ensanglantées firent jaillir un liquide carmin sur sa peau pâle. Elle hurla de douleur, tombant à genoux. Elle tint ses blessures à une main, l'autre lui permettant de se soutenir se déchiquetant presque la peau quand les pics de bois s'enfoncent à l'intérieur. Puis respira avec difficulté la souffrance déformant ces traits.

;Il sourit, la folie envahissant ses pupilles injectées de sang. Un autre coup vint, qu'elle esquiva de justesse. Elle le fixa, de la crainte se répandent comme une drogue dans son corps. Elle se tint la tête, une insolente migraine pointant, mais se stoppa net dans son geste. Il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important !

Ses cheveux ! Il lui manquait des mèches ! Ils lui arrivaient à présent, au dessous des oreilles. Complètement choquée, elle n'eus aucunes réactions quand il lui entailla profondément la main. Et encore moins lorsqu'il enfonça son sabre dans les côtes.

Alors qu'il allait lui abattre un dernier ( certainement fatale vue sa position ), elle releva la tête, ses yeux bleus emplis d'une terreur peu commune.

Il abaissa lentement la lame sur le coups fin de l'enfant puis le remonta. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il trembla légèrement, presque au bord de l'extase physique. Comme si alors qu'il baignait dans la folie pure, ses émotions avaient prises une ampleur apocaliptique.

Le sabre tomba au sol. A quelques centimètres de la petite fille. Dans un tintement d'acier brut. Les larmes affluèrent sur leurs joues comme si la lame glacée qui reposait au sol l'avait transpercer.

La fille émit un léger soupir de soulagement.

Mais cette fois c'était diffèrent. Il lui avait envoyé une enfant ! Plus jeune que lui qui plus est ! Il ne pouvait pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur sans mot dire. Elle se leva, le contourna en silence et, de ses petits bras, l'entoura son cou et posa sa petite tête sur le bonnet soyeux.

Le petit se statufia. Il sentait les petites mains sur sa peau tendre. Les fins doigts caressèrent doucement ces cheveux noirs.

« On pourrait savoir ce que tu fais, demanda t-il complètement éberlué par la réaction de la gosse. »

Même sa colère était tombée. Qui était elle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après qu'il l'ai autant maltraité, revenait elle et pourquoi le touchait elle ? Il était un monstre. Elle l'avait vu. Il lui avait fait mal et lui avait planté sa lame de les côtes.

Alors pourquoi ?!

Elle murmura sur contre le tissue blanc:

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur mais si je ne peux pas vous aider, ni vous appeler comme le jeune maître me l'a demandé alors comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

Sa main glissa contre la joue du garçon. Et finalement au bout de quelques secondes de totale stupéfaction, il sourit et dit :

« Petite, je ne suis pas ton frère par le sang mais au moins par le cœur alors appelle moi Trafalgar. Et toi tu t'appelle... »

L'enfant revint devant lui et le serra contre elle dans une douce étreinte qu'il lui rendit, une fois levé. Leurs yeux étaient baignés de larmes claires. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de la petite et la plaqua contre lui. Elle étouffa un grognement. Leurs vêtements étaient tachés de pourpres.

« Grand frère Traff's… moi, mon nom, c'est Raphaëlle. »


	9. Les souvenirs d'un lâche

**Les souvenirs d'un lâche**

Tu t'enfuyais. Et tu avais peur. Alors tu courais toujours plus vite.

Pour ne pas te faire attraper. Il arrivait.

Toi, tu sentais tes larmes qui coulaient sur tes joues rougies par l'essoufflement, la détresse de sentir son aura sombre et malsaine. Son regard faisait gronder ton ventre de peur et derrière tes prunelles d'acier, la culpabilité te rongeait comme un horrible insecte gigantesque.

Lui, il était calme et stoïque. Même amusé. Son grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

" Le Grand Méchant Loup Génétiquement Mélangé Avec Un Flamant Rose ", comme elle le surnommait. Toi qui ricanais bien, alors qu'elle te disait ça en te regardant droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles bleus pâles, reflétant parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait. Toi qui te moquais bien d'elle en lui assénant des coups de bouquins sur le crâne quand elle venait pleurer dans ton lit après avoir fait ce cauchemar. Toi, le fanfaron, tu la comprenais.

Ta petite sœur ne racontait pas toujours des conneries finalement.

Une vaste douleur envahit ton dos et tu peinas à avancer.

Ton cœur se serra à cette pensée. Non, il ne fallait plus que tu y penses. Elle était en sécurité là-bas. Le monstre qui te poursuivait ne pouvait pas l'attraper tant qu'elle restait dans les limites de ce que l'horreur qui te poursuivait appelé raisonnable.

La vie que tu souhaitais était trop dangereuse pour elle. Elle se ferait tuer deux minutes après avoir poser le pied dans cette rue pleine de dangers. Qui plus est, qui aurait cru que ces cauchemars si enfantins prendraient formes et te poursuivraient.

Elle était trop faible. Trop petite. Trop vulnérable. Trop fragile. Trop… trop.

L'exposer à la souffrance pouvait l'anéantir.

Tu entendis ses pas, ta panique grandit, tu accéléras et pourtant tu sentis du sang couler sur tes avants-bras.

Le sang , qui rougissait à présent tes mains, n'avait rien avoir avec son innocence enfantine. Elle était trop pure, et enfermée dans cette notion. Elle était candide, naïve avec son grand sourire.

Tu ris méchamment à l'idée que si un jour elle s'en rendait compte, elle risquerait fort de t'en vouloir. Mais tes divagations hystériques ne ralentirent pas pour autant ta course effrénée…

Et tu avais beau rire, tes pensées étaient tournées vers autre chose. Tu avais peur qu'elle ne soit trop faible. C'était essentiellement pour cela que tu ne lui avais rien dit. Que tu partais. Pour la protéger. Après tout le monstre te voulait toi.

Tu te voiles la face.

Tu es un lâche

Et le monstre s'empara de toi.

Un homme s'essuie le visage. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Ses yeux gris comme cette acier qui rutile dans tout l'engin, sont embués.

Ses rêves n'étaient qu'un reflet déformé d'une réalité corrompu.

Il prend appuie sur le mur en acier de la salle de bain.

« Je me demande comment elle va ? »

Là-bas au cœur de son esprit coupable, un son sourire apparue. Le sien.

Mais, il s'est qu'elle n'est pas morte. Il en a la certitude. Son monstre ne pouvait pas la tuer. Jamais. Il en avait besoin comme moyen de pression.

C'est la seul raison que quand il l'avait épargné. Car sinon il ne se serait jamais laisser faire aussi longtemps avant de craquer.

Brusquement son escargophone, se mit à sonner. Agacé que l'on le dérange ainsi, il décroche violemment le pauvre mollusque. Une voix emplie de colère grésille à l'autre

«Ou elle est ?!

-Qui ça, fit il ?

Elle est exaspérée sa voix et l'autre est très énervé.

« Fais pas l'innocent, gronde t-il.

-Et bien Jocker, on a perdue son calme pour une femme ? »

Il adore jouer avec le feu. C'est trop profondemment ancré dans sa chair pour qe cette habitude suicidaire parte.

Et soudain il comprend.

Elle est partit. Sa petite sœur. Ses larmes s'échappent à nouveau et il hurle.

Un hurlement traversa l'air saturé du sous-marin et l'énorme ours polaire poussa un soupir attristé.

Son capitaine voulait affronter ses rêves, ses souvenirs et cette dernière image, seul.

( A l'autre bout de Grand Line, une gamine au yeux bleus éternue )

Je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard mais avec les fêtes et tout le reste, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de pour écrire.

Merci d'avoir lue. A la prochaine !

Traffy. D

(J'ai changé de pseudo, gomen )


End file.
